The Elder Scrolls
Per La Pagina Principale Di TES Clicca Qui (abbreviato TES) è una serie di Role Playing Game (R.P.G.). La Saga Di The Elder Scrolls inizia nel 1992,Quando Lo Staff Di Bethesda Softworks - Che Fino ad Allora Era Stata una Compagnia Che Produceva Giochi Sportivi - decide di spostare l'attenzione sul primo gioco della Serie Arena Prendendo Spunto Da Giochi Come Dungeons and Dragons e Ultima Underworld, Viene Rilasciato The Elder Scrolls: Arena il primo di una lunga Saga di The Elder Scrolls. Nel '94 per PC con Sistema Operativo DOS. Il Gioco Diventa Un Classico Tipo Di Gioco con L'Obbiettivo:"Fa Cio Che Ti Pare" Creando così il Genere R.P.G. Per Così Dire. "Questo Tipo Di Visione Rivoluzionaria Per Un Gioco Persiste Per Tutta La Serie.Fino Ad Oggi Ci Sono 5 Titoli Che si Uniscono Alla Saga Con Uno In Arrivo Nel Prossimo 2013.Sono State Pubblicate 2 Espansioni Per The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind,Altre 2 Per''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.L'11-11-11 Esce The Elder Scrolls V:SkyrimChe è Da Subito Un Fenomeno Mondiale Con Tantissime Copie Vendute,Fino Ad Oggi è Uscita 1 Dlc Per Skyrim Il Suo Nome E' Dawnguard E Tratterà Della Lotta Tra i Vampiri Del Clan Volkihar E i Cacciatori Di Vampiri i Dawnguard. Il Nuovo Gioco Che Sarà Esclusivo Per Il Multiplayer Si Chiamerà ''The Elder Scrolls : ONLINE.Dal Suo Modesto Inizio Nei Pc Con OS DOS,La Serie Si Espande Su tutte le Console Principalmente Su Xbox360 e PS3 E Arrivano Anche Sul Cellulare Con Java i Titoli Dei Giochi Sono''The Elder Scrolls Travels. Serie Daggerfall Dopo Arena UscìThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallNel 1996. Caricato Dal Recente Successo Di ''Arena,Daggerfall''Era Un Progetto Molto Più Ambizioso Del Suo Predecessore. ''Daggerfall Crea Un Mondo Grande Il Doppio Della Gran Bretagna,Creato Con Render Grafico 3D Di Ultima Generazione Per Quei Tempi,e Costruita Intorno Ad Un Sistema Che Richiedeva Il Miglioramento Delle Abilità Piuttosto Che Un Aumento Di Livello Per Avanzare Nel Gioco.Comunque, Daggerfall Ha Sofferto Molto Per Via di Questa Scelte Ambiziose: Daggerfall, Dalla Pubblicazione,Era Strapieno Di Errori,E In Più Richiedeva Un Hardware Eccessivo Per Quei Tempi.I Commenti Vanno Però Contro Al Grande Successo Commerciale Di Daggerfall' Eccone Uno "the game still bears the mark of bad code". Cioè "Il Gioco Porta Ancora Il Marchio Di Una Cattiva Codifica" Gli Spin-Off Dopo Il Rilascio Di Daggerfall',La Bethesda Cessa Ogni Attività Sulla Serie Sino Al 1998,Nel Mentre The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire, Rilasciato nel 1997, e The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, Rilciato nel 1998. Entrambi i Giochi Hanno Una Visione In Confronto Agli Altri Giochi Della Serie: Battlespire Si Limita Ad Un Ambientazione Tutta In Dungeon ; Redguard Era Addirittura In Terza Persona Senza Possibilità Di Passare Alla Prima.I Giochi Vendono Pochissimo E La Bethesda Sperimenta La Bancarotta.Solo Nel 1999 Con L'Acquisto Della Zenimax La Bethesda Tira Un Sospiro Di Sollievo. ''Morrowind'' from The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind.]] Con The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Bethesda Triplica Il Suo Staff e Riprende La Sfida Di Creare Un Mondo Interamente Giocabile. Morrowind Mostra Il Ritorno Del Gioco Esplorabile e Dettato Da Scelte Del Giocatore e Non Una Lineare Linea Di Gioco,E Si Rivoluziona A Sua Volta Con Un Paesaggio Più Dettagliato e Più Oggetti a Dispetto Di Un Mondo Significativamente Pìù Piccolo Rispetto Agli Altri Titoli Della Serie.Morrowind è Stato Rilasciato Per Xbox e Pc,e Ottiene Un Discreto Successo Tra Critica e Compratori, Vendendo Più Di 4 Milioni Di Copie Fino A Meta 2005.Sono State Rilasciate Due Espansioni Abbastanza Velocemente Per Morrowind Tra La fine Del 2002 e L'inizio del 2003: The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal, e The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. ''Oblivion'' I Lavori Per The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Iniziano nel 2002, Subito Dopo L'uscita Di''Morrowind'.''Oblivionè Incentrato Non Solo Sulla Storyline Invece Si Evolve: Migliorando I.A (Intelligenza Artificiale),Grazie Alla Bethesda Radiant IA;Fisica Migliorata Grazie All'Engine Della Havok (Usato Per Half Life 2);e Grafica Superiore.Il Gioco Viene Rilasciato Nel 2006 Per PC e 360 e Ad Inizio 2007 Anche Su Ps3. Bethesda Rilascia Due Espansioni Per Oblivion Tra La Fine Del 2006 e L'inizio Del 2007: The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine e The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles.The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Prende Un 9.5/10 Di Punteggio Dalla Maggior Parte Della Critica,Con e Senza Espansioni Diventando Gioco Dell'Anno per Diverse Volte. ''Skyrim'' Nel 2011 Bethesda Rilascia The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Per Xbox 360,PC e Playstation 3.Il Gioco è Un Continuo Di Oblivion,Il Gioco Non Ha Quest Lineari Ma è Dettato Dalle Scelte Fatte e Ha Migliaia Di Missioni Tra Principali e Varie. In Skyrim, Il "Sangue Di Drago o Dragonborn o Dovahkiin", o Più Comunemente Giocatore, Il Giocatore Inizia Come Prigioniero Che Attende La Sua Esecuzione,Come Nei Suoi Predecessori, Oblivion e Morrowind. Skyrim Esclude Il Convenzionale Sistema a ClassiDei Suoi Predecessori In Favore Di Una Più Unica PersonalizzazioneLe Skill e Albero Dei Perk (Perk=Abilità Albero Dei Perk=Albero Delle Abilità). Il Segno Zodiacale è Stato Cambiato In Menhir o Pietre Guardiane, Simili Alle Doomstones in Oblivion a Parte che i Menhir Vengono Selezionate Permanentemente Fino a Che Non Se Ne Sceglie Uno Nuovo. La Scuola Del Misticismo Viene Tolta e Un Nuovo Tipo Di Incantesimi Si Aggiunge Il Thu'Um o Urli Al Gioco. La Prima DLC (Downlodable Content) Per''Skyrim', Rilasciata Nel Mese Di Luglio 2012 .La Storia Ruota Intorno Ad Un Gruppo DiCacciatori Di VampireConosciuti ComeDawnguard, Che Lottano Contro i Vampiri Del Clan Volkihar.La Storia Si Divide Nella Missione "??",Dove Il Dovahkiin Deve Decidere Se Assistere i Dawnguard o Diventare Un Vampiro.Questa è Stata La Prima Volta Che il vampirismoDiventa Un Elemento Chiave Nella Saga;è C'è Anche L'apparizione e la Possibilità Di Impersonare unLord Vampiro e un Licantropo Con L'aggiunta Di Un Albero delle Abilità Per Entrambi. ''Dawnguard Vede Anche Il Ritorno DelleBalestre,Un Arma a Base Di Proiettili In Cui Ha Fatto Una Prima Apparizione In . ''Online'' Nel 2012 Si è Sparsa La Voce Che Il Team Zenimax Online Studio Stava Lavorando Su The Elder Scrolls: Online,Un MMORPG Basato Sull'Universo The Elder Scrolls Ambientato Nella Seconda Era, Mannimarco, Il Re Dei Vermi Cerca Di Distruggere e ConquistareTamriel.Il Gioco Conterrà L'intero Mondo Di Tamriel, Ed è Incentrato Sul Multyplayer Globale.Questo Gioco Non Rientrerà Nella Saga Di The Elder Scrolls,Ed è Il Primo Gioco Creato Con L'Assenza Della Bethesda Softworks (Lo Si Può Considerare uno Spin-Off?). Uscira Nel 2013, E a Quanto Pare Sarà Assente La Visuale In Prima Persona. Meccanica Di Gioco The Elder Scrolls Può Essere Tranquillamente Classificato Come R.P.G,Anche Se Include Elementi Da Giochi Di Azione e Di Avventura. Anche Se In Contrasto Con Altri Giochi Del Genere,The Elder Scrolls Mantiene Un Aumento Di Livello Basato Sull'Aumento Delle Skill. Una Skill Può Avere Una Moltitudine Di Usi e,Quando è Aumentata Abbastanza Il Livello Cresce Permettendo Di Potenziare Le Skill In Questione.Per Questo Il Giocatore Ha Una Flessibilità Altissima Sulla Scelta Di Quale Stile Di Gioco Adottare. Questa Flessibilità Però è Percepita Sia Come Fortificazione Che Come Debolezza Per Il Giocatore,Per Ovviare a Questo Problema I Giochi Sono Stati Costruiti In Modo Da Poter Essere Modificati, Tramite Mod,Così La Bethesda Rilascia Il Bethesda Constructor Kit. The Elder Scrolls Evidenzia Diversi Aspetti In Confronto Ad Altri R.P.G. Per Computer. Alla Bethesda è Stata Chiesta La Motivazione Per L'inizio Di Questa Saga Con''Arena, è Hanno Risposto Che Volevano Creare La Prima Saga Di Gioco Simili A Quei Giochi Con Il Libro e La Penna e Così Che Quello Che Il Giocatore Possa Fare Quello Che Vuole Ed Essere Ciò Che Vuole. Questi Meccanismi Esistono In Contrasto a Molti Altri R.P.G.,Dove L'avanzamento Di Livello è L'unico Modo Per Avanzare e Fare Salire Le Skill. Territorio Un Continente Del Nirn.]] Il Mondo Di ''TES è Conossciuto Per La Sua Attenzione Ai Dettagli,Realismo e La Lunga Complessa Lista Di: Nomi,Date e Luoghi.Costituiscono Una Varia e Lunga Dettagliata Storia,Società Tra Cui Anche Società Segrete Come La Confraternita Oscura,culture,e Religioni.Sono Così Varie Che Alcuni Giocatori Non Le Ricordano Oppure Neanche Le Conoscono. Comunque,Non C'è Nessun Collegamento Tra I Prima Citati E La Storia Del Gioco, e Le Spiegazioni Storiche Solitamente Sono Vaghe e Insicure. I Giocatori Così Sono Consigliati A Collegare e Mettere A Posto Gli Eventi Che Per Lo Più Sono Incosistenti O Ci Lasciano all'Oscure Di Alcune Vicende.Questo ha generato una sottocultura tra i giocatori di TES oratori della storia e della filosofia affettuosamente chiamatosi maestri di tradizione. The Elder Scrolls Si Svolge Nel Continente Di Tamriel, Un Visto Continente Diviso In Nove Regioni. Ad Eccezione di The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire, Che Prende Luogo Nell' Oblivion,Una Dimensione Alternativa Governata Dai Daedra Esseri Che Possono Essere Paragonati A Demoni Che Disprezzano Il Regno Dei Mortali il Mundus.Si Sa Che Ci Sono Altre Regioni Oltre Tamriel Perchè The Elder Scrolls''Si Svolge Nel Pianeta Chiamato Nirn, Ma è Ancora Troppo Presto Per Aspettarci Un Gioco Che Prenda Luogo In Uno Di Questi Continenti. Le Nove Province Di Tamriel e Un Pò Di Altri Continenti Sono: * Cyrodiil, Città Natale Degli Imperiali * Black Marsh, Città Natale Degli Argoniani * Elsweyr, Città Natale Degli Khajiiti * Hammerfell, Città Natale Degli Redguard * High Rock, Città Natale Degli Bretoni e degli Orchi * Morrowind, Città Natale Dei Dunmer o Elfi Scuri * Skyrim, Città Natale Dei Nord * Isole Summerset, Città Natale Degli Altmer Elfi Alti * Valenwood, Città Natale Dei Bosmer o Elfi Dei Boschi * Atmora Antica Terra Dei Nord Prima Di Spostarsi A Skyrim * Non è Una Provincia Ma Il Mare Dei Fantasmi E' Il Mare Che Connette Atmora e Skyrim * Akavir è Una Provincia Non Molto Conosciuta Ma Pare Abbia Avuto Un Conflitto Con Skyrim Nella Seconda Era Ognuna Delle Razze Giocabili Di Skyrim Ha Una "Città Natale" e Una Regione di Provenienza,Non Sono Limitati Alle Singole E Possono Essere Trovati In Qualunque Regione,Anche Se In Minoranza.Infatti Gli Orchi Sono In Realtà Originari Di Orsinium Un Posto Che Confina Con High Rock. Altre Razze Nell'Universo Di ''TES Sono Gli Ayleid, Chimer, Dwemer, Falmer, Hist, Imga, Kamal, Ka Po' Tun, Maormer, Sload, Tang Mo, and Tsaesci. I Dwemer o Nani Si Sono Estinti Senza Motivo Prima Di Arena, Ma Questo è Spiegato In The Elder Scrolls III:Morrorwind. Mitologia e Religione The Elder Scrolls Ha un Grande Idea Di Eguaglianza Tra Razze E Religioni.Ma Non Un Eguaglianza Tra Male e Bene,Ma Più Una fusione Di Una Cristianità Occidentale Con Le Religioni Orientali.I "Maestri Di Tradizioni di TES", Affermano che Il Concetto Di Ordine e Chaos Può Essere Tradotto Nel Tuttuno Del Gioco.Queste Nozioni Possono Essere Tradotte Nella Parola "stasi" (Uno Stato Di Stabilità, in Cui Tutte Le Forze In Gioco Sono Eguali e Opposte, Quindi Se In Contrasto Potrebbero Cancellarsi A Vicenda) e "Forza" (Energia Inimmaginabile). Tutte Le Religioni Di Tamriel Sono Fermamente Convinte Che Il Mondo E' Stato Creato Da un ''Mescolarsi''Di Queste Due Idee, Molte Dicono Che Il Tempo è Una Sintesi Di Continuità e Alterazione E Molte Religioni Che Litigano A Proposito Della Creazione Dovrete Discutere Con Alcuni Di Questi Capi Santoni o Con Le Divinità Stesse e Forse Combattere (o Entrambi In Molti Casi).Analizzare Tutte Le Tradizioni Teosofiche e Dedicarsi Alla Formulazione Di Ipotesi Su Come Questo Esperimento Mentale Potrebbe Portarci A Giocare Ad Un Livello Altissimo Di Coscienza Per Quanto Possa Questo Essere Metafisicamente Possibili